The acquisition of human tissue and subsequent cellular/molecular analysis of that tissue are key to many laboratory-based studies of cancer. The Tissue Acquisition and Cellular/Molecular Analysis Shared Resource provides normal and neoplastic human tissues for cancer research at Mayo, and is a resource of expertise, collaborative support, and service for pathology, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, laser capture microdissectioin, RT-PCR, and digital image analysis.